About Gon Freecs
by CValentina
Summary: Several looks locked on the stage. Now, shall somebody ascertain how many actors are there?


_Disclaimer_: Well as you most likely know –and deeply regret– all these characters belong to a certain "somebody" –yeah, Togashi. Nevertheless I've been taught that showing a piece of work to the world dooms the author to relinquish it – freedom of interpretation arises instead of absoluteness. Of _that_ I do not pretend to be responsible.

_Warnings_: None, though there IS shounen ai.

ABOUT GON FREECS

'Everybody around him is prone to be wrapped up in his attractiveness' thought Satotsu-san, his eyes focused in the match before them.

It was already three hours since the beginning of the fight, and as Menchi had pityingly pointed out, Gon could not even throw up anymore.

'However eccentric the arranges of the encounters may be, this one in particular is revealing not only Gon kun's nature, but casting a light upon the other candidates as well', he looked around from the corner of his eye. Two of them had their faces turned away –the weakest ones–, while a third seemingly paid better attention to the needles that pierced his face. The remaining four competitors, three of which were openly apprehensive about the boy, 'expel a murderous intent', concluded Satotsu.

The epicure 21 year-old Hunter hadn't noticed this so accurately as her colleague. Something remarkable _did_ strike her notwithstanding, and made her wonder whether it was something too obvious –or too inconvenient– to utter: the clown-dressed man had been trying to pick up a fight with her all along the second exam; and so had been while around Satotsu during the first test, as she had been told. Moreover, he had proceeded up till then guided by a sort of psychotic excitement, a lust for blood which afforded him an unfading smile. And that's what made his current behavior the more unbelievable: Hisoka was furious. 'Odd', she thought 'I would have never imagined such a guy would _have a reason_ to kill other than pleasure'. Then again she settled her gaze on the squirming kid on the floor. 'He sure is special…'

'No wonder Hisoka is so capricious about him. Further…' Kitarakuru didn't move an inch, neither did his eyes reflect the sharp thoughts beading quickly under the fake visage. He mused over young ones raised in darkness to be very susceptible to light, and how the arduous task of bringing them up might be easily messed up by foreign seduction. And as he finally looked straight at his brother for the first time in many days, Irumi Zaoldyeck came to a belated conclusion: 'dangerous!'

Killua had fallen for the light's charms.

Butara was rather hungry, as ever. Normally none would have been longing to fill their stomach while contemplating such a sadistic spectacle. Nevertheless, other than missing the taste of a fine cup of tea and a piece of cake, part of the already distant breakfast that morning, he was very sensible of the flagrant display. He couldn't help noticing –and somehow being a little amused from it– the reaction of two candidates, who had apparently accompanied the black haired boy along the exam. Thus he bethought himself a moment in the same coarse voice he used to talk in, 'Those rookies are a bit of a parent… both of them'. Then he turned to face a green-clad small back. Gon seized his disabled arm with the other hand as he spoke unconsciously solemnly. 'So he wants to meet his dad…'

Chairman Netero wore a troubled expression –or was it a guilty one?–, yet the trail of his thoughts ran uninterrupted and coherent, as he guessed with complete accuracy, 'he will develop into an impressive Reinforcement type. Although he has not even learnt the basics of Nen, it's already plain what sort of abilities he has, let alone potential. Besides, in spite of his not knowing how to control his aura properly, he still proceeds in that precise way that…', he turned his head a little to have a better picture of the scene at his left, 'proves to be every Transformation type's loss. Here we have two very good examples', mused he, ascertaining the nature of Killua's aura. 'What a kid…' His old countenance scrutinized Gon's silhouette calmly; and it barely revealed his wonder, when distinguishing innocence stamped all over it. 'It must indeed be difficult not to fall in love with him', smiled chairman Netero. Hanzo had knocked the boy out. Gon had won the match. The air was breathable again.

Carla Valentina


End file.
